First Dates and One Night Stands
by Argo0
Summary: Chuck and Sarah's first date goes uninterrupted and ends up being the best date ever... in the best possible way. CHARAH one-shot.


WARNING: This stories contains scenes of a sexual nature. If this bothers you, leave now.

AN: Greetings friends. Hope you are all well upon reading this.

Unfortunately I'm afraid I have some bad news. I really struggled writing this story and upon doing some reflection, I have come to the conclusion that I'm a bit tired of writing Chuck stories. This will be my last Chuck story for the foreseeable future. Now this doesn't mean that I will never write another Chuck story again, as you never know when bursts of inspiration will slap you in the face, but what it does mean is that I am not planning on writing up and posting another chuck story any time soon. Simply put, I'm finding that I just don't have the same enthusiasm for Chuck that I once did.

I will however keep putting the Chuck poll up for my stories listed on my profile, if only for research purposes.

So I am sorry to disappoint those who were hoping to see certain stories posted, and I would like to thank all of you who took the time to read and review my stories. I will probably keep writing stories for other fandoms, mostly Harry Potter but I do have ideas for stories for anime such as Sword Art Online, Full Metal Panic and Fullmetal Alchemist. Keep an eye out for them if you enjoy those shows and my work.

Now with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story and feedback is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

_AU from pilot. Casey never shows on their date. Since Sarah is only in town for a couple of days, why not give the Nerd the night of his life?_

* * *

So far it had been the strangest and most bizarre first date Sarah had ever been on, and considering that the number of first dates she had been on was quite large, that was saying something. Granted, most of those first dates had been for professional reasons rather than personal, but so far this date was topping all her previous ones in the weird factor. She had had dates with Arab Sheiks, mob bosses, revolutionaries, playboys on the wrong side of the law and a whole long list of different types of men she had encountered over the course of her espionage career, and this was still the most unusual first date she had ever been on. The reason for this date being so outside her realm of experiences was because she was genuinely having a nice time.

Her mark for the evening, an unsuspectingly charming guy named Charles 'Chuck' Bartowski, was suspected of being in cahoots with Bryce Larkin, recently turned rogue spy, her former partner and current ex-boyfriend. Bryce had sent a top secret database, referred to as the 'Intersect', to Chuck before blowing up the government facility that housed said database. It was only moments after he had sent to Intersect to Chuck that Bryce had been shot and killed by Major John Casey of the NSA. Sarah was perhaps sadder that she felt nothing over his death than his death itself. Still her mission remained; determine the connection between Chuck and Bryce, recover the Intersect or either eliminate or arrest Chuck Bartowski, whichever was more appropriate at the time.

The only problem with her mission was that it was quickly becoming apparent that Chuck had nothing to do with Bryce. She had spent the last hour talking to him, asking him questions and using the façade of getting to know him as a way to find out his connection with the rogue spy or the theft of the Intersect and his simply answered them honestly. He was so open with her, it was a little off-putting, yet Sarah couldn't help but find his sincerity endearing.

Not to mention she was laughing for the first time in what left like forever. Humour never really listed highly in what traits she found attractive in men, but it turned out that she simply hadn't met the right man with the right sense of humour. So all in all, the entire date so far had been an unusual, albeit surprisingly pleasant, experience.

"So yeah I live with my sister and her boyfriend Captain Awesome," Chuck explained to her, continuing to give her details about his life to the secret agent.

"Noo," Sarah laughed, finding the nickname quite amusing.

"It's true though," he said, merriment in his eyes and a pleased look at getting her to laugh.

If only he knew what a real achievement that was. "So wait, wait, you call him Captain Awesome?"

"Yeah wait till you meet him," he told her, as he noticed her smile widened. "Everything he does is awesome; climbing mountains, jumping out of planes… flossing."

She laughed again at his description of his sister's boyfriend. "That's funny," she couldn't help but comment.

Chuck smiled to himself, glad to see that his date seemed to be enjoying herself. "Well I'm a funny guy," he stated with humour in his voice.

"Clearly," the blonde said with doubtless agreement, before her smile faded a little bit. "Which is good because I am not funny."

"Is that your big secret by the way," Chuck couldn't help but ask.

Although she didn't show it, inside her guard went up again, concerned that maybe Chuck wasn't that nice of a guy after all. But then he continued with the same goofy grin on his face. "Because I've been sitting here, trying to figure out what's wrong with you."

"Oh plenty, believe me," Sarah answered, hoping the brutal honesty and modesty would deflect any suspicion.

"And I was thinking she's either a cannibal, or she's really not that funny," he said jokingly. "And I was pulling for cannibal because I've never met one before."

"Uh, not a cannibal," the blonde said, relaxing a bit and yet not believing she actually had to say those words. "But I did just come out of a long relationship so I may come with baggage."

"Well I could be your very own baggage handler," said Chuck honestly, before inwardly cringing at such a cheesy comment coming from his mouth.

Sarah however couldn't help but smile warmly at his words. Yes the words may have been a bit cheesy, but the absolute sincerity behind them warmed her. She had dealt with cheesy lines before, as well many lines that were sleazy and just down right despicable, but never had such words been said to her with such honesty and selflessness, not even by men she had actually dated, let alone by the scumbags she usually encountered in her line of work.

As Chuck tried to preserve what was left of dignity by changing the subject, Sarah had decided that he couldn't possibly be involved in anything shady. For starters he was far too honest and probably couldn't lie even if he wanted to. But the other thing that told her he wasn't involved was that he had a selflessness that simply wouldn't survive in the world of international espionage. In order to survive, spies pretty much had to look out for themselves, with the only higher priority being the success of the mission. Chuck was the exact opposite, he was willing to go out of his way to help someone, even if it was a disadvantage to himself.

So once she got back to her hotel, she would call Graham and tell him that Chuck was not involved. Hopefully that wouldn't be for a few hours though, given that she was genuinely having a good time and hoped the rest of the night would go this way. She then smiled at an idea that popped into her head, one that would ensure her pleasant date would be prolonged. At the end of the date, provided everything continued going well, she would invite Chuck up to her room for sex.

There of course many reasons why it was a bad idea. For starters as a secret agent she was supposed to keep her contact with civilians to a minimum and while having one night stands with random guys was tolerated, at least compared to having an actual relationship, it was still frowned upon. Not to mention that Chuck wasn't really her type. Not to be unkind to her date, but she usually went for guys that were a bit muscular, and generally a bit shadier.

On the other hand though, she had never had what could be called a stable relationship with guys who were her type, so maybe that was her problem. Not that she was actually looking for a relationship, but maybe she should expand her horizons when it came to men. After all, her friend Carina certainly had no qualms about trying new things, especially when it came to men. And Chuck's selflessness had been apparent within five minutes of meeting him. She didn't think that it was unrealistic to expect that selflessness would extend to the bedroom.

As she continued to listen to Chuck tell another amusing story about his friend Morgan and his childhood crush on his sister Ellie, Sarah made up her mind. She had confirmed that Chuck wasn't involved, and she was only in town for the night. She was going to give the nerd the ride of his life and make this possibly the best date ever. For both of them.

* * *

As Chuck drove his Nerd Herder back to the hotel Sarah was staying at, he couldn't help but smile at himself as how successful the date had gone. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that such a beautiful and sophisticated woman like the one currently sitting in the passenger seat would be so into him. She had almost relentlessly questioned him about his life, soaking up all the amusing stories he told with a gorgeous smile and a musical laugh.

Sarah also shared a few things about her life, but seemed to prefer listening to his stories rather than sharing her own. Chuck knew it was ungentlemanly to talk about yourself throughout the date, but it wasn't like he stopped his companion from talking, she was just not as willing to share and it wasn't like he could force her, because that too was ungentlemanly. Maybe she was just shy, which was a weird thought, considering how forward she was when asking him out. Maybe she just really wanted to learn about him, although as far as Chuck was concerned, that was no less weird.

Another weird thing that happened during the night was the strange… flash, of information that seemed to hit Chuck and random moments. It had almost gotten him into trouble with Sarah when she asked him about their date being the worst ever and had taken his silence as an affirmative. Fortunately he was able to smooth things over but the barrage of information that hit him had been confusing and concerning, mostly because he had no idea where it was actually coming from.

The distressing images aside, the night had been going great for Chuck, and thanks to his charming companion, he was able to put those flashes out of his mind. Of course given the way she had danced with him at the club, he hadn't really been able to think about much else, lest of all his own name.

However, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end, and for Chuck it came as he pulled into the parking lot of Sarah's hotel. He pulled into a parking space and switched off the ignition. "So…" he said, a bit awkwardly, unsure how to end a successful first date. "I had a really great time tonight Sarah."

"So did I," the blonde woman answered, a beautiful smile gracing her face. "In fact I think I can safely say I've never had more fun on a date."

"Really," Chuck questioned in happy surprise. "Guess I'll really have to get creative for the second one then… assuming there is a second date of course."

He didn't notice Sarah's small flicker of regret, as she knew that there would be no second date. Still, she didn't want to end their date on such a sour note, particularly when she had something much better in mind. "Why worry about the second date, when the first isn't over yet," she said in deflection. "Why don't you come up to my room?"

Chuck was naturally very eloquent in his response. "Huh?"

Sarah giggled at his confused look before gazing at him almost predatorily. "Come on Chuck," she encouraged. "Let's go up to my room."

Ever the gentleman, Chuck didn't want to presume what they were going up for. "T-To talk some more," he stuttered nervously, understanding a little better how a cornered mouse felt.

"Among other things," she replied, shooting him seductive glance before exiting the car.

Chuck was stunned for a moment, unavailable to believe that such a perfect woman would have to have sex with him, and no their first date no less. He shook his head to clear his mind, thinking he must have misheard her, or read something wrong. Still he did enjoy her company and so he too exited the Nerd Herder, eager to prolong the end of their date.

He caught up to Sarah as she waited for him at the elevator. "You had me worried for a minute," she said teasingly as she entered the moving box.

"Sorry about that," he told her as he watched her press the button for her floor. "Just had to wake myself up a bit."

"Wake up?" she questioned. "Why would you need to wake up? Am I boring you?"

"No, no of course not," he said quickly, her musical laugh informing him that she had been kidding. "Just… well, from what you said… it sounded like you invited me up here for… sex."

"I did," Sarah stated plainly, causing Chuck to swallow his own tongue. "It's not something I usually do, but I have a good feeling about you Chuck, and I wasn't quite ready for our date to end."

Never had Sarah seen such a prefect imitation of a goldfish before, and she thought it was rather adorable. Taking advantage of Chuck's stunned state, she pounced upon him like a lioness, pressing him against the wall and kissing him passionately. The way he froze up, she was worried that she may have broken him, but then he surprised her and returned her kiss with a fire equal to her own as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her body closer to his own.

She barely heard the doors opening before Chuck guided the pair of them out of the elevator and towards her room, stumbling the entire way to her door as they did everything in their power to remain attached at the lips. However as they got to her door, with her back pressed against the wall as she and Chuck continue to kiss while she fumbled through her pockets for her keys, she felt the curly haired man move his hand away from her hip and venture upwards, slipping underneath her blouse, coming into contact with her body armour.

Eyes widening in realisation, Sarah's nimble hands found the purpose they needed to stop messing around and find her keys, unlocking the door quickly and almost causing the couple to fall backwards as they stumbled through the entrance, breaking their kiss. Fortunately for her, it looked as though Chuck was too enamoured to recognise that what she had underneath her blouse was not something women usually wore on dates. "Why don't you just sit down for a bit," Sarah said breathlessly. "I'm just going to freshen up a bit."

Chuck just nodded numbly as his date made her way to the bathroom, his eyes never leaving her retreating form until it was blocked from sight by the bathroom door. The sound the door made as it closed seemed to return some of Chuck's senses to him and began the long overdue process of overthinking things. He would have started it in the elevator, but with Sarah basically mauling him, not that he was complaining, had made it impossible to think about anything else other than her soft lips on his or the way her body felt against his.

Those thoughts aside, Chuck was having trouble believing that what was happening to him was in fact real. Getting a date with a beautiful woman was one thing, but having her invite him up for sex after the first date was something he could only imagine, yet apparently it was actually happening. He couldn't help but wonder if he had fallen asleep sometime during the afternoon and was dreaming this whole thing and in reality he hadn't even been on his date with Sarah yet. But then the hotel's bathroom door opened and out walked Sarah wearing nothing but a sexy smile and Chuck decided, as he gazed at what could only be described as perfection, that he didn't really care anymore if this was a dream or not.

His eyes drank up the sight of her naked body, from her milky white skin to her perfectly sized breasts and erect nipples, to her completely shaved and glistening pussy and her fantastically long legs. "God you're absolutely beautiful," he couldn't help but whisper in reverence.

Sarah's smile widened at the compliment. They were of course words she had heard many times before, yet this was the first time they were ever uttered with the same warmth and sincerity that Chuck had spoken them with. "Looks like you're a little overdressed Chuck," she said, sexily striding over to where he stood. "I think we need to do something about that, don't you?"

Chuck just a muted nod, as Sarah began undoing the buttons of his shirt at a teasingly slow pace, letting the garment hang loosely on his shoulders when her hands had completed that task and moved on undoing his belt buckle. As more of his senses returned to him and he realised that yes, this actually was happen, he shrugged off his shirt as Sarah allowed his pants and silk boxers to drop around his ankles. As he kicked off his shoes and socks and stepped out of the pooled clothing, his beautiful date eyed him with lustful appreciation. "Mmm," she hummed while licking her lips, causing the curly haired nerd to blush at her blatant ogling.

She knew that her actions were a little over the top, as she was used to guys who were a bit more muscular and didn't find Chuck's skinny body that appealing. But it certainly wasn't unappealing either, as he wasn't too skinny or have any concentration of unsightly fat developing anywhere on his body and his skin, while a little pale for where he lived, still maintained a healthy colour. If Sarah had to use a word to describe her date's body, she'd probably use healthy and there was certainly nothing wrong with that. And while she generally preferred men who were a bit more built, she did find Chuck's immense height quite attractive. The chest hair was new for her, and she had to admit, definitely not unpleasant. Guess there was something to trying new things.

One thing Sarah certainly didn't have to over play her lust for to satisfy her date's ego was the size of his manhood. While the rest of Chuck was smaller than her usual fair, his penis was easily one of the biggest she had ever seen, and she found herself growing wetter at the thought of impaling herself upon it. Hell, he wasn't evening fully erect yet, although she would soon fix that. "Lay down on the bed," she all but commanded, eager to get things started.

She was pleased to see that Chuck did just that, happy that he wasn't going to fight her for any kind of perceived control just so he didn't bruise his delicate male ego. While she didn't mind playing the more submissive partner, it was nice to be in control from time to time.

As Chuck settled himself on his back on the bed with his head resting on the pillow, Sarah crawled on top of him, placing her crotch over his face while bringing her mouth to his hardened member. Without utterly another word, she took the tip of the appendage into her mouth, suckling on it like a lolly, while Chuck, who had quickly caught onto her intentions, placed his hands on her firm cheeks and began tentatively licking her wet folds, her moans around his cock easing his hesistation.

Normally fellatio was a relatively simple task for an expert seductress such as Sarah Walker, yet she actually found herself having some difficulty blowing her date. Between his sheer size and the magic he was working on her own nether regions, she was having a hard time remembering anything from the Farm. Hell she was having difficulty remembering her own name. And the more she released muffled moans, the bolder and more enthusiastic Chuck's own oral ministrations became.

She wouldn't say he was particularly talented in the art of cunnilingus, but whatever his shortcomings were in finesse, he more than made up for it with enthusiasm, and how his tongue clumsily managed to hit all her sweet spots. Of course all thoughts of Chuck's talent, deliberate or otherwise, went out the window as his tongue touched a particularly sensitive point of her womanhood as the exact same moment that his fingers lightly grazed over her clit. With a sharp jolt, Sarah's hair flew off the nerd's now fully erect manhood. "OHGODYES," she cried as she braced herself with her hands of Chuck's thighs and came harder than she could ever recall.

Chuck was momentarily caught off guard by the juices that shot from Sarah's pussy before adapting quickly and lapping up her release, savouring her sweet flavour. Up until that moment, the idea of a woman squirting had been a myth, yet here he was, with a goddess of a woman coming on his face because of his actions. As she sat up, she ground her crotch further into his face as she rode out her orgasm, causing more of her sweet juices and intoxicating scent to bombard his senses.

It took a moment for Sarah to regain her senses and stop trembling, such was the power of her climax. She couldn't remember ever having such a powerful orgasm, especially from just being eaten out. She felt it was a good omen that she had come this quickly this early in the night and now more than ever she couldn't wait to take Chuck's now fully erect nine inch penis inside her. She removed herself from Chuck's face, his face glistening with her discharge as he looked at her inquisitively, unsure of what was happening next. "That was incredible," she panted. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Chuck's cheeks reddened at the praise. "Um… well no where really," he admitted. "I just did what felt natural."

Sarah stared at him with no small measure of amazement and lust. "You just did… what felt natural," she repeated with a tremble in her voice.

"Um… yeah,"

Sarah loved her job, but at that moment, she probably hated it more than anything else. Here was a sweet guy with a large cock and a gifted tongue and had she more time, she could easily shape him into her perfect lover. How some woman hadn't snatched him up was beyond her, and it was Sarah's regret that she too wouldn't be able to claim him as her own. Still she had tonight and she was definitely going to make the most of it. "Well, in that case, I guess I should also do what feels natural," she purred seductively as she moved her body so their faces were inches apart and her drenched pussy was rubbing against Chuck's hardened flesh, causing the nerd to moan. "And what I think feels natural is sliding your amazing cock inside my wet cunt and riding you to high heaven. Don't you agree?"

Chuck could only nod dumbly as Sarah's soft hand gently grasped his rod and lined it up with her warm honey pot. She gently slid the tip inside her, and had to struggle not to impale herself onto the large flesh rod. She slowly moved down on the nerd's appendage, again fighting against the instinct to quickly bring herself all the way down in order to fully enjoy the very enjoyable intrusion. "Mmm," she hummed in delight, her walls parting for the large member like never before. "God this feels amazing."

A restrained grunt was the only response he could give to the blonde woman. She was just so tight and wet around him, him a velvet vice and it was taking all his willpower not to grab her hips and just yank her down and bury himself fully inside her warmth. He wasn't sure exactly why Sarah was moving so slow, maybe she was teasing him but given the blissful look on her face as she took in more of his cock, he doubted it. All he did know for certain was that if this sweet torture didn't cease and things really get going, he was probably going to die. "God Sarah," he said with a strangled groan. "God I need to… fuck…"

"Oh is that all," Sarah said teasingly, clenching her muscles and causing Chuck to moan again. "I guess I better stop teasing you then."

Taking mercy on the poor nerd, the blonde goddess let lose, abandoning her slow pace and instead began riding Chuck at a quicker speed, much to the delight of both of them. Chuck's large and surprisingly strong hands reached upwards and attached themselves to Sarah's bountiful, bouncing breasts. He groped and caressed those fleshy orbs with the same clumsiness and enthusiasm that had fuelled his performance on the agent's nether regions, and every now and then, a light pinch or small rub of her hardened nipples. Sarah couldn't help but relish the attention his large hands lapped upon her sensitive mounds, adding to the already intense pleasure she felt by being speared by his massive flesh rod. "Oh yes Chuck," she cried in ecstasy as Chuck pinched one of her nipples again. "Yes Chuck just like that… oh god… so goooood."

"God… so tight…" moaned Chuck, his restrained crumbling under the feeling of being ridden by a goddess. "So… amazing… God Sarah… you're… so amazing."

His words of reverence were the last thing Sarah had the coherence to comprehend before she was filled his the warm sensation of Chuck's release firing inside her. The feeling, so very unlike anything she had experienced before, sent he over the edge, triggering her own release. Feeling weak, Sarah placed her hands on the nerd's chest to steady herself as her body trembled again with a powerful orgasm, dwarfing even the one she had experienced not ten minuted beforehand. "Oh my…" she uttered mindlessly, her mind going blank for her climax.

Chuck could only watch as his date's body shook due to what he could only assume was a very intense orgasm. He would have felt a surge of pride for making such a gorgeous woman climax so hard, but instead shifted his hands towards her midsection, supporting her body as Sarah came down from her high and slumped over him, her head resting against his chest. "God I wish I could keep you," she murmured quietly, the sound of her voice muffled by his torso.

"What was that Sarah?"

Although unseen by Chuck, who only knew Sarah actually spoke by the vibrations she sent into his chest, her eyes widened in alarm, afraid of not only being overheard, but by the fact that she actually felt that way in the first place. "Oh it was nothing," she said quickly, covering up her faux pas. "Just post-coital mutterings."

"Right," Chuck responded, placing his arms around Sarah in comfort, a gesture that was not resisted by the blonde woman. "Well then I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

For the umpteenth time that evening, Sarah realised just how different Chuck was compared to other men. Most men would have just assumed, correctly in this instance, that she more than just enjoyed herself, and would have let it go straight to their egos. Yet here was a man who asked that question not with arrogance, but sincerity, genuinely hoping that she had enjoyed their time together and not taking her physically reactions for granted. "Yes, I absolutely did enjoy myself," she exclaimed looking him directly in the eye. "God you are absolutely amazing… I don't think I've ever came that hard before ever."

Chuck's bashful look almost made her laugh. Again, it was not the first time she had uttered those words, but it certainly was the first time she had said them in honesty and not just to inflate her partner's ego to manipulate him. "I'm glad," Chuck told her, before glancing at the electronic clock on the bedside table. "Well, I guess… I better get going."

It was really the last thing he wanted to do, but he did need to get to work the next day, and he didn't want to wear out his welcome either. However as he tried to move off the bed, he found that Sarah wasn't exactly being cooperative in letting him up. "Um…" she murmured into his chest again, seemingly a bit embarrassed. "You could always stay here for the night… you can just shower here in the morning before work and pick up your clothes from your place afterwards."

Sarah knew this was a bad idea the moment it entered into her mind. She was a secret agent for Christ's sake, she should be limiting her contact with civilians, not extending it. But being with Chuck, whether it was sexual or social in nature seemed to have a narcotic affect and she couldn't help but want to prolong it however she could. However, it seemed that Chuck was of a similar mindset. "Yeah, that works," he stated with a grin.

Sarah grinned as well as his words perked her up. "Great," she said with barely contained joy. "And it also means we can have sex a few more times."

* * *

When Sarah awoke the following morning feeling more relaxed then she could ever recalled and once her eyes had fully opened and the grogginess had cleared from her sight she soon realised what exactly was responsible for the pleasant feeling. Lying next to her was Chuck who had apparently spent most of the night with his arms wrapped around her. For a moment it shocked her, as she was definitely not a cuddler, not even with her past boyfriends, yet that surprise was overtaken by the revelation that she enjoyed resting in Chuck's arms.

Yet despite how wonderful it felt to be in his arms, who somehow managed to convey such warm and devotion through a simple embrace, Sarah knew that their time together was drawing quickly to a close. Soon, Chuck would wake up, have a shower, hopefully with her as well, then go to work thinking he'd see her again, when in reality she would be boarding a plane around the same time he would be calling her to see if she wanted to meet him during his lunch break. It was heart breaking, knowing she was going to do this to such a wonderful guy, but she also knew that it could never work between a civilian and a secret agent.

As her melancholy thoughts swam through her mind, her phone began vibrating on her bedside table, causing the sleeping Chuck to shift slightly in response. Quickly, Sarah gently separated herself from her date and reached over to her phone, and seeing that it was her boss, Langston Graham calling her. Careful not to disturb the sleeping man beside her, she quickly extracted herself from his arms and moved from the bed to the bathroom, not bothering to put on any clothing.

Quietly closing the bathroom door behind her and locking it, Sarah made a note of her body armour and weapons stashed in the corner, before answering her phone. "Walker, secure," she said in a professional tone.

"Agent Walker, what did you discover last night," Graham asked, wasting no time with greetings.

Sarah took a deep breath, carefully articulating her words in her word before voicing them. "Sir, Charles Bartowski is no way involved with Bryce Larkin or the theft of the Intersect. The man has absolutely no talent for deception, he's just an average guy who happens to have a past interaction with a current rogue agent, nothing more" she stated for her boss, who she correctly realised probably wasn't interested in exactly how above average Chuck really was.

Her boss gave a thoughtful hum. "I am inclined to agree with you on the latter," Graham said. "But from what we've uncovered, I'd say you aren't as correct on the former."

Sarah's breath caught in her throat. Had she completely misread Chuck? "Sir?" she queried, struggling to keep the sense of betrayal out of her voice.

"We've recently discovered that the Intersect can be essentially 'uploaded' directly into the minds of people, where they can recall the information triggered by visual or audial stimuli," he explained over the phone. "It is very possible that Bartowski may have uploaded this information into himself by mistake and possibly doesn't even realise that he has all our secrets in his head. Did you notice any signs last night that might support this?"

Sarah thought back to the previous night. "Well I did notice that for a brief moment, he spaced out during our walk from the restaurant to the club," she answered truthfully.

"That may have been him experience a flash of information," Graham pondered out loud, pausing for a moment before speaking to his agent again. "Until we can confirm one way or another if Bartowski has the Intersect inside his head, he is to be considered a government asset. You will bring him to a government safe house and rendezvous with Major Casey and an NSA scientist to run a few tests on him and we'll proceed from there."

Inwardly, Sarah let out a string of curse words. "Um… sir there might be a slight… complication," she muttered into the receiver. "Chu… Bart… the asset… is kind of, already here."

"What do you mean," her boss questioned sternly.

"Well after our date last night we kind of…" Sarah said trailing off.

She could hear Graham groaning over the phone. "Walker you know you're supposed to keep minimal contact with civilians," he lectured, clearly irritated.

"You never seemed to have a problem when Bryce was boasting how many girls he slept with over a weekend," she shot back, struggling to keep the snideness out of her voice.

She could practically hear Graham roll his eyes over the line. "Be that as it may, we can use this to our advantage," he said. "Seeing as you've already had sex with him, it will be easier to use that in order to manipulate him. And it should make things easier if we need to establish a more long term cover in the future."

At times like this Sarah really hated her boss, when he talked about using her body to complete the mission like it was just another tool to be used. It made her feel unclean and it cheapened what she had experienced last night with Chuck. "Yes sir," she said stiffly. "Is there anything else?"

Realising that he may have said the wrong thing to one of his best agents, Graham was quick to disengage himself from the potential argument. "No that's all Walker," he told her. "I'll text you the details of the meet with Major Casey. In the meantime, it might be wise to convince the asset to take the day off and keep his schedule clear. However, I must stress that he shouldn't be told anything about the Intersect until we confirm his status."

With his final order delivered, Graham hung up leaving his thoughtful subordinate in the bathroom. Sarah's biggest concern at the moment was how on earth was she going to tell Chuck that she was an agent and that he possibly had a large number of government secrets in his head. She knew Graham's said not to tell him anything about the Intersect, but if she strung him along for the day thinking she was into him and then found out about the spy stuff, well Sarah imagined he would feel very betrayed and used and would possibly be more difficult to work with. That and she found herself not wanting to hurt him because he really didn't deserve.

Sarah poked her head out of the bathroom door and settled her gaze on the sleeping nerd. She smiled softly at his unguarded expression, so trusting and sincere. She decided there that she wasn't going to hurt him any more than she had to. When he woke, she would tell him about Intersect and her job and go from there. And she definitely wouldn't use sex to manipulate him. Mostly because he definitely didn't deserve and also because she wasn't even sure if she could, as after last night, she would want it probably just as much if not more than him.

As she stared longingly at Chuck, who sleepy shifts seemed to indicate that he was starting to wake, she decided she would make the most of their time together. Last night she had lamented that she would never be able to make the sincere young man hers and now she had been given an opportunity to do just that. If Chuck turned out to not hold the Intersect, well she would try and establish some kind of long term connection with him, and maybe come and see him in her down time. And if he did hold the government secrets, then she would do everything in her power to make him hers, truly hers. It might be difficult, giving that they were already starting unequal position, given that she had kept a few very important things from him, but if last night was any indication, then it would be completely worth it. Graham would hate it but she didn't really care at this moment. He wanted her to control the asset, and if being in a real relationship with the asset was the way she chose to go about that, then he was just going to have to live with that.

But for now, Sarah had to prepare Chuck for the day ahead of him, and she knew the perfect to start it.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


End file.
